The Parent Trap
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie had an identical twin sister that nobody but Edward knew about. Edward secretly gave up the other baby girl for adoption because she appeared to be mostly human. Years later the two sisters meet and decide to switch places and live each other's lives without their families finding out. What happens when the truth is discovered?
1. The Other Baby

**Way to many ideas in my head, just way to many**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 1: The Other Baby**

**Edward's POV**

I watched in despair as my wife lay there dying right in front of me. I had injected every single part of her body with my venom. I watched as the venom started to work it's magic.

Then I heard it. I heard the sound of an infant crying. It was coming from within Bella. How? We were all so sure that there had only been one baby. I quickly found the other baby and took her out of Bella just in time.

I looked at the little baby girl in amazement as she took in huge deep breaths. She looked exactly like Renesmee; only her scent indicated that she was mostly human. I didn't understand how she could have grown as fast as her sister. It may have had something to do with Renesmee's growth rate that affected her own growth rate in the womb.

There was to much commotion downstairs for anyone to notice that another baby had been born. I listened in on their thoughts as they all fussed and cooed over Renesmee. Even Jacob was fussing over Renesmee for he had imprinted on her.

I looked at my wife as she began the transformation from human to vampire. Then a thought occurred to me. What if Bella tried to kill this little baby girl in a bloodthirsty rage? This little girl's mostly human scent might prove to appetizing to Bella. Bella would never forgive herself if she accidentally killed one of her daughters.

I made a painful decision right then and there. For my daughter's safety I was going to have to give her up. Nobody in my family, not even Bella herself, could ever know that another baby had been born. It just wasn't safe for her to grow up in a family of vampires. It wasn't just Bella that posed a threat to our daughter, but also Jasper who still had yet to control his thirst. Or what about Renesmee? Nobody knew what her thirst would be like either. We just couldn't keep her.

I cleaned the baby girl and left without anyone noticing. I already had a family in mind for her. There was a young couple just outside of town. They were both 25 years old, and they had just recently married, but they've had some difficult conceiving a baby of their own. I could tell by reading their minds that they were good, kind hearted people, they would be great parents to our daughter. I was sure about that. Their names were Lisa and David.

I found their house pretty easily. I knocked on the door and waited for them to answer.

They both were extremely surprised to see me.

"Mr. Cullen, what are you doing here?" Lisa asked.

"I'm here to give you something precious of mine. Something that I can't take care of myself" I said.

"What is it?" asked David.

Just then my baby started crying. Their attention was immediately drawn to the little girl in my arms.

"My daughter. My wife and I just had this little girl, but unfortunately we can't take care of her. You two are the first people we thought of to raise her" I said.

"Why us?" Lisa asked.

"You two are kind, caring, and loving. You'll be able to give her a good home" I said.

"Are you sure about this Mr. Cullen?" David asked.

"I'm very sure" I said.

With a heavy heart I handed my daughter over to the two of them.

"What is her name?" asked Lisa.

"Belle" I said. That was a good name. It honored the mother that she would never know. The mother that would never know that she existed.

"She's beautiful" David said.

"Yes she is. Please take care of her, and don't tell her about me or her family either. As soon as the adoption is legalized please leave as soon as possible" I said.

They both looked at me with confused expressions before agreeing to it.

"Okay" they both said.

I gave them some money to take care of her. I also promised to bring them some baby stuff for her.

I looked back as soon as I left. I would cry if it were possible. But I truly felt that it was for her own safety and that I was doing the right thing for her.

When I got back home I sensed my family's irritation with me.

"There you are!" Rosalie shouted. "What kind of father are you? You left as soon as Renesmee was born and you don't return home for three hours!" she shouted; clearly annoyed with me.

"I went hunting. The blood kind of got to me a little" I lied.

Then Carlisle came with Renesmee. She was bigger? How is that she was still growing?

"Someone has been waiting to meet you for the past few hours" Carlisle said; it was clear that he was annoyed with me to.

"She's bigger" I said.

"I know. It is remarkable" Carlisle said. Remarkable indeed.

While everyone fussed over Renesmee I thought about Belle. I continued to think about her over the next few days.

I would never stop thinking about the baby girl that only I knew existed.

**Please Review**


	2. Spring Break

**Chapter 2: Spring Break**

**Belle's POV**

I was dreaming. I was dreaming of the wonderful vacation that I had coming up. I was on a beach on the beautiful island of Oahu, Hawaii. It was a vacation that I have been looking forward to all year. Our whole senior class had planned this special trip from the beginning of the school year. I can't even count the number of car washes and fundraisers that we've had to pay for this two week getaway of ours.

In my dream I was already there.

The sound of someone crying softly and gently pushing me is woke me up from this dream land. I opened my eyes and looked over at my alarm clock which read 3:04am.

Then I saw my sister Kate standing beside me with tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I had a really scary dream. Can I sleep with you?" she asked. Her sobbing made it hard to understand her.

"Of course you can sweetie. Come on" I said. That made her smile.

"Yayy, slumber party" she said. She was really cute. Kate was my adoptive six year old sister. My parents adopted her when she was only a few days old. I was 11 years old at the time. It was hard to adjust to having a baby sister at first, but I grew to love her immensely. Now we were as close as two sisters could be. Every time she had nightmares she would come into my room to wake me up, because sleeping with me was the only thing that seemed to make her feel better.

She snuggled up close to me and within minutes she was fast asleep again. Me on the other hand, I was wide awake now. I was to excited to fall asleep now. Tomorrow was the day that I would be leaving to Hawaii and I could not be more excited. Except I wasn't looking forward to the ten hour flight that I would have to endure to get to Hawaii. I live in Miami, Florida so I had to cross the entire U.S.A and an ocean to get there. Oh well, I just had to remember to pack all my handheld devices and my iPad and I was sure to be entertained for most of the trip.

I eventually did fall back asleep. Only to be awaken really small someone jumped on me.

"Wake up! Wake up!" my three year old brother Tyler shouted.

"Get off Tyler!" Kate shouted. She was in a sour mood from being awoken so rudely.

"Tyler what have we said about jumping on people?" I asked calmly.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled sheepishly.

I loved my little brother, but he can be really annoying sometimes to. He was also adopted a few days after he was born. All three of us kids were adopted. I was by far the oldest so they really looked up to me.

"Can you please play Legos with me?" he asked politely.

"No she's going to play dollies with me" Kate said.

Then it was on. Before I knew it they were both arguing. These two have a very strong love-hate relationship going on. One minute they will be hugging each other and the next they are trying to kill each other.

I put a stop to it right away. This could escalate pretty quickly if I didn't. They resumed their arguing when I was on the other side of the house. I don't why I could still hear them. My hearing is extremely well developed, as well as my other senses. I'm a strange creature, really. I have no idea what I am, all I know is that I am different. Why? It's because I drink blood. Around the time that I turned 12 I started to get these really bad sore throats, and there was nothing at all that could cure them. That is until one day when I was at the hospital I smelled the most delicious scent that I had ever smelt in my life. It led me to a room full of blood bags. I couldn't resist the smell and I started drinking the blood. Ever since then I've been sneaking into hospitals once every few weeks to get the blood. The problem is so bad that I've even researched hospitals in Hawaii so I know where to go.

I could still hear my siblings bickering. Once they got started it was very difficult to get them to stop. They fight over everything, even mundane things like who gets to feed the dogs. Not that we'd ever make the mistake of letting either of them feed the dogs again after the last incident. Let's just say that one of our dogs had to go through a rather painful surgery and my parents had a rather painful vet bill. Now Kate and Tyler wouldn't be feeding any dog until they learned how to measure.

I went to go take care of the dogs since my parents weren't home. We had two German shepherds that were both retired police dogs. They just had a litter of 12 puppies who would also be police dogs in the future.

I wondered what time my parents would get back. They were police officers and they often had to go into work early. Which meant that I had to babysit my siblings. Not that I minded, I loved taking care of kids. It was a goal of mine to have a large family one day.

"Breakfast time!" I shouted. They stopped their bickering right away and ran over to the kitchen. I served them pancakes which they happily gobbled up in a few minutes.

"Where's momma and daddy?" Tyler asked.

"They are at work" I said.

"When they gonna be back?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said. He looked sad when I said that.

"How about we go to the fair today. Will that make you two happy?" I asked.

"Yes!" they both screamed at the same time.

I went and got dressed. Then I untangled the mess that was my bronze hair which then fell into ringlets at my waist. I looked at my unusually pale skin and my chocolate brown eyes that stood out against it.

"Belle we ready!" Kate shouted.

This was a record for them. They never got ready that fast. We began our walk to the fair. I could almost feel the excitement radiating from the two of them.

While we were waiting to cross the street I saw my best friend Trish and her six year old cousin Natalie.

"Belle, what are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I'm taking these two to the fair. What about you?" I asked.

"Same here" she said.

"So you excited about the trip tomorrow?" I asked.

"Heck yeah girl! I've been waiting for this day all year!" she shouted.

"Yeah me too" I said.

"Oh no" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Look" she said.

I looked to where she was pointing and to my horror I saw Natalie, the school's biggest bully. She thinks she runs the town just because she's rich.

"Oh look" she sneered. "Loser alert"

"What is your problem?" I said, trying to remain calm.

"Nothing, I just can't stand poor and ugly girls like yourselves" she said.

"Just because we can't afford new cars every six months does not make us poor" Trish said.

"Whatever, how is it that you two are going on this trip anyways? Did your families have to rob a bank to pay for it" she sneered.

"How is it that you're going? Don't you have to actually pass your classes to go?" I asked. Last I heard is that she has failed every single class that she's ever taken in high school up until now.

"Whatever" she said before leaving.

"I can't stand her!" I shouted once she was far enough away.

"Me too!" Trish shouted. "What're you thinking?" she asked.

"I can't say what I'm thinking because there are children present" I said.

"Let's not let her ruin this trip for us" Trish said.

"Yeah let's not let people like her ruin this for us" I said.

We enjoyed the rest of the day together before we went home to finish packing. I didn't have much left, just the essentials now.

I went to bed early that night because I had to be at the airport early the next day. I got up and the rush of excitement flooded me. Saying goodbye at the airport was extremely hard though. My brother and sister did not want me to leave. They even started crying when they saw me go. I was definitely going to miss those two.

The flight was extremely long. I watched movie after movie. Mostly it was Disney movies because I am a huge Disney fan.

Finally the plane touched down. It was already late afternoon by the time that we got there. It felt good to finally get off that plane and stretch my legs. All I wanted to do right then and there was to go to the hotel and rest. We all boarded the buses and went to the hotel that we were staying at.

The lady at the desk looked extremely surprised to see me when I went to check in.

"Didn't you already check in this morning?" she asked.

"No" I said.

"Yes I'm sure you did. You're Renesmee Cullen aren't you? You're with the group of seniors from Chicago" she said.

"No I'm not" I said in confusion. "I'm Belle Watson and I'm with the group of seniors from Miami" I said.

She still looked confused. "Look here's my driver's license" I said.

She looked at in shock.

"Okay" she said.

Just then some random girl ran up to me.

"There you are Renesmee!" she shouted, clearly irritated. "We were supposed to go to dinner together. What kind of best friend are you?!" she demanded.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I said.

"Don't play that with me Nessie" she said.

"Belle how the hell did you get here so fast?!" I heard Trish shout.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I just saw you standing outside of one of the hotel restaurants while I was walking to the bathroom" Trish said.

"Who is Belle?" the strange girl asked.

"She is Belle. She's my best friend" Trish said.

"No this is Renesmee and she is my best friend" the girl said.

"No I'm not Renesmee, I'm Belle" I said. What the hell is going on here?!

"Ashley there you are, I've been waiting for you forever" a voice that sounded exactly like mine said.

I turned and froze in shock at what I saw. I stared at the girl and she stared at me. Neither of us moving or saying anything. All I felt was pure shock as I stared at the girl that looked exactly like me.

**Please Review**


	3. Belle and Nessie

**Chapter 3: Belle and Nessie**

**Belle's POV**

This easily was the freakiest thing that I've ever encountered in my entire life. This girl was an exact copy of me. She too, kept staring at me as if I'd grown two heads.

"This is very freaky" I heard Trish said.

"There is two of them?" the other girl, who I now knew was Ashley, also stated in confusion.

"Who are you?" I asked the strange girl in front of me.

"I'm Renesmee, who are you?" she asked. Even her voice sounded exactly like mine.

"I'm Belle" I barely managed to say.

"This is very very weird" Renesmee struggled to say. The situation was clearly way to much for the both of us.

"Were you adopted?" I asked thinking that maybe there was a possibility that I had a twin that I didn't know about.

"No and I'm sure that my parents would have told me that I had an identical twin sister. So this must be just a really freaky coincidence" she said.

I wasn't to sure of that. We could be clones! We had to have some sort of relation to each other.

"Well I have to go Belle, maybe we'll see each other again" she said.

"Yeah sure" I said. She seemed eager to get away from this freaky situation, and I felt the exact same way. I made a mental note to question my parents about my family when I got back home. Every time I asked about my biological parents they always insisted that they knew absolutely nothing about them, but I knew that they were lying. I could tell that they were lying because they would always get extremely nervous when I asked about my biological family. I wasn't going to let them avoid my questions anymore, I had a right to know.

Because of everything that just happened I had completely forgotten to get my room keys.

I said bye to Trish and went to go look for my room. I was on the second floor in room number 206. As soon as I went in I knew that someone else was staying in this room as well because there were luggage bags, and the drawers were already filled with clothes. Luckily that person, whoever she was, had left room for me.

I already knew that I'd have a roommate, it was the schools way of saving money. We didn't know who we were going to get though because there were other schools here as well. I just hoped that whoever I got as a roommate was someone that I'd get along well with since we were stuck together for two weeks.

I unpacked my bags as quickly as possible before going back downstairs instead of just staying up in the room. It had been a really long flight and I was eager to walk around. Also, I needed to process everything just happened.

Could this girl really be a long lost twin sister? So much confusion, just way to much confusion. It was starting to get give me a headache.

After a while of walking around I headed back upstairs because I was starting to feel a little tired. When I walked in the room I nearly had a heart attack when I saw that someone was already in there. I froze in shock when the girl turned around to face me. No! No! No! This just could not be happening! There was just no way that this could be happening! This had to be some sort of sick, cruel joke that fate was playing on me. How is that of all the girls here I get the one that looks exactly like me as a roommate?! How does this happen?! This has to be more than just a coincidence!

"Hi there Renesmee. I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then" I said.

"I guess so" she said.

"This is awkward" I said.

"I know it's very awkward and very strange, but it's also pretty cool" she said.

"You think this is cool?" I asked

"Yes I do. I get to meet and be friends with someone who looks exactly like me. I like it" she said.

Once you got past all the freakiness it was pretty cool and amazing. I still couldn't help but think that I must be related to her somehow.

"So your name is Renesmee? Sorry but that name is kind of a mouthful" I said.

"Don't worry about it, everyone thinks that it's a mouthful. Sometimes I give my parents a really hard time for giving me that name. You can just call me Nessie, everyone usually does" she said.

I smiled for some reason. "Okay loch ness monster" I said.

"That's the only downside to the nickname" she said.

"So tell me about yourself" I said. For some reason I was pretty eager to get to know this girl.

"Well I love playing sports. Baseball is definitely my favorite sport. I love math, and science. I also love reading. I also love dancing, particularly tap dance. I don't like children at all. I just have no patience at all for them and I don't ever want to have them. I also don't like animals at all, except for wolves. Wolves are pretty awesome" she said.

Okay, just from this little bit of information I could tell that we were complete opposites. This was indeed very interesting.

"Why don't you tell me about you" she said.

"Okay, well I don't play any sports at all because I'm extremely uncoordinated. I'm so uncoordinated it should be a crime really" I said and we both laughed. "I hate math and science but that's only because I have dyslexia so those subjects are extremely hard for me thanks to the disorder. I love reading, even though my dyslexia makes that hard to. It's still worth it though. I don't dance at all because of the coordination issues. I love singing though. I always wanted to go on one of them singing completion shows like American Idol or The Voice, but it's pretty hard to go audition since I'm from Miami. I love children. It's one of my goals to have a huge family one day. I have a six year old sister and a two year old brother and you're right about the patience thing. I also love animals, I actually have 14 dogs at the moment" I said.

"14?" her eyes seemed to bulge out of her head at the very thought of so many dogs.

"12 of them are puppies right now. My parents are part of the police force and we have two retired police dogs right now. They just had a litter of 12 puppies. Most of them will be trained to be police dogs to" I said.

"Do you want to join the police to then since your parents are in the force?" she asked curiously.

"No, I'm not really sure what I want to do. I would love to sing but I know that it's very unrealistic and improbable that I would make it big like Justin Bieber or Miley Cyrus. Not that I'd want to be like those two, they're just plain idiots really" I said.

She laughed.

"What about you? What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Me, well I want to be a doctor like my grandfather. My grandfather actually gives me private lessons every day on doctoring that way I'd have an advantage when trying to get into medical school. It involves a lot of math and science" she said gleefully.

Just the thought of all the math and science involved made my head spin. It's something that I would not do well in at all. I probably would accidentally kill a patient just because of a simple mathematical error which can happen easily with me and my dyslexia.

"So you like to sing?" she asked.

"I love to sing. I'll sing Let It Go if you want? I love that song" I said.

"Oh god no! Please don't, I absolutely hate Disney movies and everyone knows it!" she said.

"Really? I'm the total opposite, I absolutely love Disney movies and everyone knows it" I said.

We both laughed at that.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yes his name is Jacob Black. He's the best boyfriend I could ever ask for" she said happily. You could almost say that she was in love.

I wish I could say the same about my boyfriend. He was sweet, he really was. He just didn't seem very devoted to me anymore. He used to be until two weeks ago when we slept together for the first time. He had completely freaked out when the condom broke and I have hardly seen him since. I had to admit that I was kind of nervous to since I wasn't on the pill or using any kind of protection.

"Belle!" Nessie shouted, she sounded a little annoyed now and I wondered how long I had spaced out for.

"I've been asking you if you have a boyfriend too?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. His name is Derek Smith. He's great to" I said. "Not as nice as your boyfriend seems to be" I said.

"He's actually my fiancée. We're getting married on September 11th, which is my birthday" she said.

I felt the color drain from my face. This just could not be happening!

"That's my birthday to" I said.

"This is really really really freaky!" she said.

"You're telling me" she said.

"anyways why don't we go do something fun together? We are on vacation after all" I said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Let's go swimming" I said.

She looked down shamefully like she was embarrassed by something. "I don't know how to swim" she said.

"You don't know how?" I asked.

"No I've tried to learn many times. My family has tried teaching me, but for some reason I can't do it. My family and my fiancée won't allow me into a pool by myself because they're afraid that I'll drown or something" she said. "they made me swear on my life that I would not go to the deep end when I swam here" she said.

"It's okay. I can try to teach you. I'm actually on my school's swimming team. I've been on swimming teams for as long as I can remember; it's the only sport that I can do without accidentally injuring myself or anyone else that happens to be near me. I can show you some of the techniques that really helped me" I said.

"Are you sure about that? You would really try to teach me?" she asked.

"Why not? It'll be fun" I said.

"Okay" she said.

**Please Review**


	4. Switching Places

**Chapter 4: Switching Places**

**Nessie's POV**

Before either of us had even realized it, the two weeks of vacation were almost up. This had to be the most incredible two weeks of my life. I was sad to see that it was all coming to an end. The one and only thing that had made it incredible for me was Belle, the girl that looked exactly like me.

We had to grown to be best friends over the past two weeks. Even though we were complete opposites, we were just naturally drawn together, like sisters. We did almost every activity together.

It still didn't make any sense how we could look exactly like each other. There was just no way that we could be related to each other. Her scent was very similar to my own, not exactly the same, but eerily similar. That was just another fact about us that I could not ignore; our similar scents. Was she a hybrid like me? None of this made any sense. If there is one thing that I know it's that my family would never keep something as big as a sister from me. From the very beginning of my life I was shown nothing but love from every single member of my family. It was a love that was so immense and powerful. Grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme were always the best grandparents that I could ever ask for; that anyone could ever ask for really. They were so sure that they'd never have grandkids so they loved me so much for that reason. My aunts and uncles loved me so much because I was the only niece that they were ever going to have. Aunt Rosalie herself was like a second mother to me. It was because she couldn't have children of her own so she fulfilled that part of herself through me. My mother, well, there are no words to describe the pure and immensely powerful love that she had for me. She fought for me before I was even born. Yeah, I knew that my dad, and several other members of my family wanted me dead because they thought that I was killing my mom. But it was my mom herself that fought for me, that stopped them from aborting me. She was the one that loved me from the very moment that she knew that I was on the way. My dad also devoted so much love to me. In my family we all love each other immensely. Every member is a highly valued member of this family. It was for all these reasons that I strongly believed that my family was incapable of giving up a secret twin sister for adoption. There was just no way that a family like mine was capable of getting rid of another family member like that.

Yet, here was this girl that happened to look and smell so similar to me. It didn't make any sense at all. Then another memory came back to me, one that just added a whole other layer of confusion to it. Growing up my mom always, and still does, call me her "little nudger". She always tells me that I used to kick her so hard and so often that it often felt like she was carrying two babies instead of one. I used to laugh it off, but what if there was some truth to it? What if she really were carrying two babies and she just didn't know it? That couldn't be it, my family would never keep such a big secret from her. Yet I couldn't be sure because of yet something else that she used to say. She has told everyone that seconds after my dad injected her with venom, she heard another baby crying in the room. She knew it wasn't me because I had already been taken downstairs, and yet she heard a baby crying in the operating room. Every single member of my family has told her time and time again that she had just imagined it because they would've known if another baby had been born. They told her that the pain of the venom had probably caused her to imagine it. I noticed how my dad always acted very strange during those conversations. He looked nervous and uncomfortable as if he were hiding something. Maybe my whole family was wrong and my mom was right. Maybe she didn't imagine it, and maybe my dad knew something that the rest of us didn't.

It was all confusing, it was just so damned confusing and frustrating. I was going to question him the moment that I got back. If she was my twin then I deserved to know the truth, everyone deserves to know the truth if my dad has been hiding such a big secret all these years.

"Hey Nessie, I'm really going to miss you" Belle said as she finished packing.

"I'm going to miss you to Belle" I said as I finished packing also.

"Why don't we go do something fun tonight, like dinner and shopping?" she asked.

"Yeah that sounds like fun" I said. I really was going to miss her.

We kept talking while we were at California Pizza Kitchen. Then I noticed that she went oddly quiet after a while.

"Are you okay Belle?" I asked, it wasn't like her to be this quiet.

"Well, I was thinking actually. I have an idea, it's really crazy, stupid, and will probably get us grounded for the rest of our natural lives if we were to actually go through with this idea" she said. That got me curious. What could she possibly be thinking?

"What exactly are you thinking?" I asked.

"What if we switched places?" she asked.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" I asked, she couldn't be serious about that, right?

"I mean that we switch lives. I go to live with your family for sometime and you go to live with mine" she said.

What was she thinking?! She's crazy! "Why would you want to do that?" I asked.

"Because it would be fun, it would be a whole new adventure. And if we really are twins then that means that your family is my family to. I want to get to know your family" she said.

I had to admit that I really liked the idea, and I wanted to know more about her adoptive family as well. Although, the thought of her six year old sister and three year old brother made me shudder. I just don't have the patience for them at all. I was so happy that Jacob said that he didn't want kids either when I told him that I refused to have them.

Also her idea to switch places was another way to get the truth out of my family, whether she knew it or not because of my dad's ability to read minds. He would know right away what happened, but I didn't think that he would say anything right away. No, he would have to think of another way to tell everyone about our switch without revealing his secret to Belle.

There was just one other thing that I was worried about. Belle didn't realize this yet but she was in the early stages of pregnancy. In the past few days my sense of smell has detected the hormonal changes in her body. My whole family would know that she's pregnant. I'm almost certain that they wouldn't confront her about it, they would rather wait until she told them. Since they would think that she is me after all. But there is always that "what if". What if they did ask her about it? And since she has no idea that she's pregnant that would just confuse the hell out of her.

Then there is Jacob. He wouldn't notice that she was pregnant because his sense of smell is not as strong, but if he finds out the truth then he would think that I cheated on him because we hadn't had sex yet.

This was a lot to think about.

"What are you thinking about?" Belle asked. "You look deep in thought"

"I'm thinking that switching places is a great idea and we should do it" I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, but I think that we should set a time limit" I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I say that we do this for two months, and if none of our families figure out what we did by the end of the second month, then we tell them everything" I said.

"I like that idea" she said. "okay let's do it" she said with a devious smile on her face. Later that night we exchanged all of our ID's and ticket information. We also exchanged phone numbers so we could keep in contact.

This was exciting and nerve wrecking at the same time. It was exciting for me because I had never been away from home for any length of time. Even though I was fully grown by the time that I was seven years old, I've never lived away from my family before. It wasn't until I was older that my parents decided to let me even date, let alone marry Jacob, because they wanted me to be sure that I was with him because I loved him and not out of obligation for being his imprint. They also hadn't allowed me to go to school until now because they didn't have absolute trust in my ability to be around a lot of humans at once until just a few years ago. So this was truly going to be a new and excited experience for me, as well as a way for me to find out the truth.

I waved goodbye to Belle at the airport the next morning as we went our separate ways.

**Please Review**


	5. The Truth

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

**Belle's POV**

I couldn't believe that I was actually going through with this plan. It was incredible; unbelievable even. I knew that once we were discovered we were going to be in so much trouble that three life times wouldn't be a long enough for the punishment that we were sure to receive anyway. The only reason that I wanted to do this was so that I could discover the truth. I wanted to find out if her family was also my biological family and if they were, why did they give me up? I wasn't sure how I was going to find out but I was going to think of a way.

This was both exciting and scary at the same time. I wondered how fast that I would be discovered. It was clear that both Nessie and I were exact opposites, and that was bound to be noticed almost immediately. How long until they figured out that I was an entirely different person?

The only thing that I was absolutely sure of was that this was an adventure that was worth taking. Yes, it was exciting and nerve wrecking at the same time. And yes, I knew that I would be grounded for the rest of eternity for this, but I was willing to accept whatever consequences that were thrown my way as long as it meant finding out the truth. I knew where Kate and Tyler came from, so it made no sense that I didn't know a thing about my own past. Kate was adopted from Jacksonville, Florida. Her mother, Renee Dwyer, had given birth to her when she was in her fifties. Her father, Phil Dwyer had passed away sometime during the pregnancy. Renee felt that she was no longer able to care for a child by herself so she had chosen to give her up for adoption. Renee used to come visit her daughter all the time. Not long after she had given birth she got sick with Leukemia.

The story about Renee's daughter, Bella was quite sad. Her daughter just disappeared one day and she never found out what happened to her. She was heartbroken about that until the day she died and it made her sad that her daughter would not be there with her at the end.

Tyler was born in Orlando, Florida. His mother was only 15 years old when she had him. He was the product of a rape. She had chosen to give him up for adoption rather then abort him.

This is what made me so curious to learn about my past. I wanted to know where I came from. I needed to know where I came from and my parents just didn't understand that. No matter how much I asked and begged to know they never told me anything. It was so frustrating, it really was.

The time seemed to pass by more quickly as I sat on the plane to Chicago. Maybe it's because of what I was doing, or maybe it's because the flight was slightly shorter going from Hawaii to Chicago then it was when I left Miami to Hawaii just two weeks ago.

About halfway through the trip we were served our lunch. I ate it faster then a ravenous dog. For the past few days I have been more hungry then usual. It didn't matter that I felt a little bloated from the food, I still felt really hungry. I looked at my stomach, which was rounder then it was yesterday. That was weird, well maybe not, it's probably just all the food.

I looked at the pictures of Nessie's family. She had given me these photos last night when she was telling me who was who in her family. They definitely were a strange looking bunch of people. What is it with the pale skin and the gold eyes? Everyone looked way to young for the people that she claimed them to be. Her parents looked like they were my age, and her grandparents didn't look that much older. Maybe their 20s at least. Weird, just really weird is the only way that I could describe it.

My heart rate spiked in response to my nerves when the plane began it's descent. I still couldn't believe that I was actually doing this.

I got off of the plane and went to collect my, well Nessie's bags. We even had to give each other our luggage. The only items of our own that we kept was our iPhones. Then I went to the area where all of the families would be waiting for us. I saw Nessie's grandparents right away. They were there smiling and waving at me. They looked exactly like the couple in the picture, which was really weird. I thought for sure that maybe the photos were all old pictures.

As I approached them they began to look at me oddly, as if they suspected something.

Then they seemed to shake it off and grandpa Carlisle threw his arms around me. I tried not to flinch away at his ice cold touch. Nessie had already warned me about that. "Nessie we've missed you so much" he said.

"I missed you to gramps" I said.

"What about your grandmother? Did you forget about me?" grandma Esme said.

"No, how could I forget about my grandmother?" I joked before going to hug her.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Your aunts and uncles stayed home. Your parents went out hunting and they'll be home later" grandpa said. "Oh and Jacob won't be able to see you until later tonight because he had some urgent pack business to attend to" he said.

I tried to pretend that I knew what he meant by that.

"Okay, we'll I can't wait to see everyone" I said.

"Nessie, may I ask why you are wearing that shirt?" grandpa looked at me in confusion.

"I'd like to know that to" Esme said.

I looked at my shirt, not quite sure what they were talking about. It was one of my Disney shirts. It was my Lion King shirt with young Simba on it. What was wrong with it? Oh shit! Nessie hates Disney with a passion! I completely forgot about that! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Um well, I thought it was kind of cute" I said.

"You hate Disney" grandma said.

"True, but I kind of liked the shirt so I bought it" I said hoping that I sounded convincing enough.

"Okay" grandpa said, I wasn't sure that he was convinced though.

I tried not to react with shock when I saw the model of the Mercedes that Carlisle drove. I tried to act natural, but it was extremely hard. Could Nessie have warned me about this as well!?

"Well Nessie everyone can't wait to see how your trip went. We all want to see exactly what happened" Carlisle said.

"Well I took plenty of pictures, that's for sure" I said.

They both laughed harmonious bell-like laughter.

"Pictures? Good one Ness. You know what we meant. We want you to _show _us what happened" Esme said.

"I'd rather just show you the pictures" I tried to pretend like I knew what they were talking about when actually I've never been more confused in my entire life.

"Okay Ness" Carlisle said.

The ride home continued on as they asked me question after question. It was like an endless interrogation.

Again I tried to act natural when we got home. It looked like a mansion!

"Welcome home Nessie" Carlisle said.

Everyone ran out at an impossibly fast speed as he said that. It was like they all appeared out of thin air. These people were sarting to scare me a little. The only ones who were missing were Edward and Bella.

They all seemed like nice people despite their weirdness. I noticed that they kept staring at my stomach for some strange reason. Then later on Edward and Bella came in.

"Oh Nessie!" she squealed. "It's so good to have you home" she said before rushing over to me and squeezing me.

"Yeah it's good to see you to mom" I said.

I looked over at Edward who stared at me suspiciously; even more so then the others had. _It's like he knows that I'm not Nessie _I thought to myself. He stared at me and pure shock after that. Then he rushed over to me and hugged me even harder and longer the others had.

"I really missed you _Nessie" _he put more emphasis on the name then anything else. It also sounded like he was about to cry.

He knew, I'm not sure how he knew, but somehow he did.

Then I caught a whiff of something; blood. It made my throat burn again. _Blood _was the only thought on my mind. _I need that blood! _Again Edward was looking at me in shock as if he knew what I was thinking.

"I'm going to go rest, I'm feeling really tired" I said. I left without waiting for them to respond. I looked until I was absolutely sure that I found her room. The only reason that I was sure that it was her room is because it said "Nessie's Room" right on it. I laid on the bed and started playing games and listening to the Frozen soundtrack on my iPhone with the ear buds in as I tried to ignore the burning in my throat.

A little while later a knock startled me. It was Edward….holding blood bags? He looked at me with a sad expression.

"Hi dad, what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Well everyone is gone because they decided to throw you a welcome home party. But I decided to stay because I wanted to talk to you Belle" he said.

"How did-"

"I'm going to tell you everything in a few minutes. First of all drink up" he said as he threw me the blood.

"Do they all know?" I asked.

"No, they don't know but it won't be long before they figure it out even though they have no idea that you even existed in the first place" he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You are Nessie's twin sister, but nobody, not even your mother knows, that you were ever born because I secretly gave you up for adoption right after you were born" he said.

"How can my mother not know that I was born?" I asked.

"She was on the verge of dying by that point" he said.

"Why'd you chose to give me up?" I asked.

He took a deep breath before saying "because I didn't believe that it was safe for you to grow up in a family of vampires"

**Please Review**


	6. What?

**Chapter 6: What?**

**Belle's POV**

I laughed. He couldn't be serious, could he? But the look on his face told me that he was dead serious. Why wasn't he laughing?

"It's not a joke Belle" he said.

"You seriously expect me to believe that you are all vampires" I couldn't help but snicker.

"I know it's hard to believe so I'm going to prove it to you" he said.

"Okay wise guy, just how are you going to do that?" I asked. Instead of answering he instantly disappeared and then reappeared with more bags of blood.

"How….?" I couldn't even form a thought. It was just like what happened earlier when the whole family went to greet me. Then he did something else extraordinary. He lifted the bed I was only one hand and with no effort at all.

"Now do you believe?" he asked.

"I don't know to think or believe" I answered honestly.

"Think about Belle. Haven't you ever found it odd that the only thing that cures your burning throat is blood?" he said.

Okay, he had me there.

"Yes. I knew that I was different because of that, but vampire is not something that I would've ever thought of" I said.

"It's not something that most people would think of. Not that there's a lot of cases like yours and Nessie's to look for" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that your mother was still human when she got pregnant with you and your sister. Which means that you both are a mixture of human and vampire" he said.

"But then why'd you give me up? Why don't they know that I exist?" I said. I almost felt like crying now. My own biological family didn't even know that I existed; not even my mother.

"We were all 100% sure that your mother was only carrying one baby. So as soon as Renesmee was born everyone left with her. I stayed with your mother because she was nearly dying. The only way that I could save her was to turn her into a vampire. I had already injected her with my venom when I heard you crying within her. I took you out just in time. Everyone else was to occupied with your sister to even notice that you had been born. Right away I knew that you were much closer to your human side then your sister was. That's when I decided that you'd be better off with a human family. I felt that you'd be much safer with a human family then you'd be here in a houseful of vampires. So I snuck out and went to your parents house and that's when I gave them you. I also told them never to tell you about me or your real family" he said.

"We drink animal blood because we don't want to kill humans, but even then it's still extremely hard to resist the temptation sometimes. I just couldn't risk you that way" he said.

"Why? Why wouldn't you want me to know about you and my real family?" I asked.

"Because then you would've come looking for us and everyone would've found out everything. That's also the reason that I told your family to always live in the sunniest areas of the country, that way we'd never run into each other. I never thought that you and Nessie were going to discover each other by accident" he said.

"So now what is going to happen?" I asked.

"The truth is going to be discovered. Either they're going to figure out that you're not Nessie, or I'm going to tell them. I want to tell them before they figure it out on their own, but I'm not sure how to do it" he said. He even looked scared as he said it.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"Yes, mostly I'm afraid of how they are all going to react when they find out about you and what I did. To say that they are going to be angry at me is going to be the biggest understatement in the history of understatements" he said. "Knowing your mother she is going to want to kill me herself"

"How're you going to tell them?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I've got to do it soon" he said. I did not envy him right now.

"How did you know that I wasn't Nessie?" I asked, it confused me how he figured it out almost instaneously.

"Because some vampires also have extra "gifts". Mine just happens to be mind reading. That's how I knew that you weren't Nessie. That's also how I knew that you needed the blood" he said. "It also helps that I'm currently the only person in this family that knows you exist" he said.

"Your scent has also changed a lot" he said.

"Changed? How?" I asked. This just keeps getting more and more confusing.

"When you were born you smelled almost exactly like a human. Now you smell almost exactly like Nessie. That leads me to believe that you are a late bloomer in developing your vampire side. That would explain why you crave blood now" he said.

"This all really strange to me" I said.

"I understand" he said.

"May I ask why you two decided to switch places and pretend to be each other?" he asked.

"It was all my idea. I thought that maybe this was a way that I could finally find out the truth about my real family. I also thought that it would be kind of fun" I said.

"I don't understand why Nessie would agree to this. She should've known that this was a horrible idea and that you two would be discovered almost immediately" he said. He sounded like he was starting to get mad now.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"No, well sort of. I've always wanted to meet you and see how you turned out. I never thought that I'd get the chance to do just that. So in a way, I'm happy about this also" he said.

"Nessie and I are complete opposites" I said. "I'm everything that she's not. I completely clumsy and uncoordinated. I don't play sports and I don't dance at all because of those issues. I love animals and children, and I absolutely love Disney. I love singing. I'm also an excellent swimmer. I'm on my school's swimming team" I said.

"You really are the exact opposite of her. What about school? Nessie is in advanced Math, Science, and English programs" my dad sounded proud.

I actually started crying. Just the thought of having to take these hard topics, while also doing my grandfather's private "doctor" lessons with my Dyslexia, which is pretty severe, makes me cry.

Cold arms embraced me. I tensed up at first but hen I immediately relaxed into his arms. It felt nice.

"Belle, are you okay?" he asked, although I'm pretty sure that he knew the answer to that question.

"No. I'm dyslexic. My dyslexia is pretty severe and it makes subjects like English, Math, and Science really hard for me. Back home I'm get all the necessary accommodations and help that I need. With all the help that I get I'm able to get good grades but I'm definitely not in any advanced classes. So I'm scared of having to take these classes while I'm pretending to be Nessie. Also she's already told me about the lessons that Carlisle gives her, I'm terrified of those to. I'm probably going to fail her out of everything in record time, even her grandfather's private tutoring if that's even possible" I said.

"Don't worry Belle, everything is going to be fine" dad said as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Hopefully they'll know the truth before that happens, and I'll be here to help you" he said.

"Thanks dad" I said. He smiled lovingly at me.

"There is also something else that you should know to" he said.

"What is it?" I asked, curiously.

"You're pregnant" he said.

"I'm what?!" I shouted. This couldn't be happening!

"You're pregnant. Everyone here knows that you're pregnant because we can smell the hormones. I'm sure that Nessie knew it to" dad said.

"She could've told me" I stated.

"How? She couldn't just flat out tell you. Then you would've questioned her about how she knew" he said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" I said.

Pregnant, I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby. I should've been more careful. I should've been on the pill that way even though the condom broke I would've had a backup. Or maybe I just shouldn't have had sex at all. The way Derek has been acting towards me lately I just knew that he'd want nothing to do with the baby at all. Damned, what was I thinking?!

"Belle can you please try not to think about these things around me? These are some things that no father ever wants to hear about" he said.

"Sorry" I mumbled. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because the whole family knows. Carlisle is going to want to do some tests on you because he thinks that you are Nessie, and he thinks that her boyfriend, Jacob, is the father which is also relevant because he can turn into an oversized moronic wolf" dad said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nessie's boyfriend, Jacob, can turn into a horse sized wolf. Since everyone believes that you are Nessie, they believe that Jacob is the father. Therefore they think this kid is a mixture of three different species" dad said.

Whoa! This was way to much to take in at once!

"When will Carlisle want to do these tests?" I asked.

"As soon as you tell everyone that you're pregnant. They don't want to come at you with this. However if you take to long then Carlisle might just say something" he said.

"Well thanks for telling me" I said.

"They're here" dad said.

I knew what this meant. This meant that we could no longer talk about any of the things that we'd just been talking about.

We both went downstairs and they did indeed throw me a welcome home party. Apparently aunt Alice had decided to throw me a last minute party. It was kind of cool. I couldn't help but think about Nessie quite a bit. I wondered how she was doing back in Miami. Had my brother, sister, and dogs eaten her alive yet? I guess now I knew why wolves was the only animal that she loved.

I was having a good time with my new family. They really did care about me and loved me a lot. Well, it was really Nessie that they loved and cared about a lot. It made me even sadder that they didn't know about me. It made me sad that I had missed out on this my whole life. My adoptive family really loved me, but this was something else entirely, this was my biological family.

At some point Jacob Black also arrived. Damned was he hot! I almost wished that I could steal her fiancée. Almost.

Then the night was over and I had to go to bed. I woke up late the next morning. I went downstairs just hoping that there would be some breakfast on the table, but to my dismay there was nothing. That's right, they're vampires. But didn't Nessie eat?

"There you are Nessie" grandpa said. "It's almost time to start your next lesson" he said.

I sighed internally.

"Great" I tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible. I was so not looking forward to this; especially on an empty stomach.

Apparently "almost time" really meant five minutes, because five minutes later I was in his office trying to learn what he was teaching me. I did not understand a single word of what he was said to me for the next hour. Honestly it was like he was speaking a foreign language thanks to all the math involved. Then to make matters worse he actually gave me homework to do. Homework that he wanted me to complete in an hour, when he would be back.

I looked at all the numbers and they just seemed to swim before my eyes. It's like looking at alphabet soup but with numbers instead of letters. It was seriously giving me a headache as I tried to decipher what everything meant. I swear it's like trying to decode a top secret government agent code. It didn't help that I was so hungry either.

About 30 minutes later I just gave up and left the house. Everybody had left so no one noticed that I was gone. I went to a McDonald's and bought myself a late breakfast.

By the time that I got back nobody was back yet. I was surprised that Carlisle wasn't back yet. Wasn't he only supposed to be gone for an hour? Oh well. I decided to just go swimming instead. They had a giant pool that I was just dying to use. I found a pair of goggles and a bathing suit and put them on.

Once I got in the pool I immediately felt relaxed. I felt more and more relaxed as I did laps around the pool, then I decided to swim underwater.

I screamed and nearly choked on water when I felt cold arms grab me and pull me to the surface.

It was my grandfather who had grabbed me. Everyone was there, looking murderously angry at me. Except for my dad.

"Nessie just what were you thinking?! You know you can't swim and you're not allowed in here unsupervised! Thank god we found you. Don't you realize that you could've drowned?! Is this why you didn't do the work that I assigned you?! So you could do something stupid and reckless instead!" grandpa screamed at me. I was scared now. "You are in a lot of trouble young lady" he added.

Uh oh.

**Please Review**


	7. Human Life

**Chapter 7: Human Life**

**Nessie's POV**

As I sat on the plane I couldn't help but wonder what I had gotten myself into. Why did I agree to do this? Was switching places with Belle really a good idea? No, it probably wasn't. So why did I do this? Honestly I really can't even answer my own question. All I knew is that I was excited that I would be getting away from home.

I couldn't help but feel bad for Belle though. I kind of fed her to sharks by sending her to a house full of vampires and not telling her about it. How I could I have warned her though? She would've just laughed in my face if I told her that everyone in my family is a vampire and that my fiancée turns into a horse sized wolf. Yeah, that conversation would have just gone wonderfully! Note the sarcasm.

Honestly I knew that it wouldn't take long for us to get discovered. My mind reading father is sure to know what we did right away. Even my Jacob might figure it out pretty quickly because he would still "miss his imprint" even if "I" was there right in front of him. I'm sure that he'll know something is not right, he just might not figure out what it is right away.

Once the plane started to land I got more nervous and excited as a response. I was also a bit nervous as well.

Once I got my bags I made my way around the airport to the place where our families were supposed to be waiting for us. I saw a man that appeared to be in his early 40s waiting there with two small children. I immediately recognized them as Belle's family.

"Belle!" the little girl and boy screamed at the same time as they ran excitedly over to me. Even though I generally find children to be very annoying I had to admit that it was kind of cute.

"I missed you" little Kate said.

"I missed you more" Tyler said.

"No I missed her more!" Kate said a little loudly. Belle was not kidding when she said that these two will fight over the silliest things.

"Well I missed you both" I said and they both smiled.

"Hi dad" I said when I saw him coming over to me.

"What no hug for your old man" he said teasingly.

"I missed you to dad" I hugged him. I had to try to be careful because I wasn't used to hugging humans.

"Where is mom?" I asked.

"She couldn't get the day off so it's just us" he said.

"Aww that sucks" I said.

"It's okay, she'll be home later" he said.

He helped me load my bags in the car even though I insisted that I didn't need the help.

"So how was the trip?" he asked.

"Oh it was wonderful. It was so much fun and it was so relaxing" I said.

"Well I can't way to see the pictures. I know your mom is looking forward to seeing them as well" he said.

Uh oh. That's not good. I didn't take any pictures at all because I had fully intended just to use my gift to show my family everything that I did. Uh oh, I had also completely forgotten about something else. My family might be expecting Belle to use my gift to show her everything that happened.

"Belle are you okay? You're awfully quiet" dad said.

"I'm fine, it's just that I completely forgot to take pictures" I said.

"You what?" he said.

"I'm sorry, I was just so busy that I kind of forgot" I hoped the lie would be convincing.

"Belle we were all looking forward to seeing everything that you did" he said.

"Well I'm sorry" I said.

"It's okay, I guess. You can just tell us about everything that happened" he said.

"Sounds good to me dad" I said.

"Since we have the day to ourselves I was thinking that maybe we can all go to lunch and then go see a movie together" he said.

"That sounds fun" I said.

"We can go to McDonalds for dinner and then we can go see that new Disney movie Planes Fire and Rescue since you, Kate, and Tyler want to see that one" he said.

"Okay" I said trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible when the truth was I was willing to go see any movie BUT that one. Oh well, if I'm going to pretend to be Belle I might as well do it thoroughly after all she is a big Disney fan.

"First let's just go home and drop off all of your bags and then we can head out there" he said.

"Sure dad" I said.

As soon as I opened the door I saw several dogs walking around the place. 14 German shepherd dogs to be exact. 12 of them were clearly young puppies. As soon as I walked in they all ran up to me and started sniffing me eagerly.

Dad laughed. "They're acting like they never met you before" he said.

I forced out a laugh to. After all what he said was exactly true. They had never met me before.

I heard Tyler and Kate laughing as well. Great so I inherit two annoying kids and 14 annoying dogs. What does Belle get? Oh yeah an introduction to the supernatural world. Oh well, I wanted an adventure I guess.

All but one young pup quickly decided that I wasn't interesting anymore and they left me alone, except for one. He was the smallest, clearly the runt of the litter. But out of all of his brothers and sisters he was clearly the calmest. He continued to follow me and wag his tail happily.

"Go away" I said. All he did was make a small bark like sound in response and he continued to follow me.

I tried to ignore him as I quickly unpacked my bags but it's hard to ignore a stalker.

"Go away" I said again. This time he just walked up to me and rolled onto his back. I think that he just wanted me to rub him. I wasn't giving in, I would not give in.

But he kept looking at me expectantly so I eventually gave in. Why was I doing this? I don't like dogs, I never have and I never will. But I had to admit that I was kind of nice cute to. It was when he started to lick my hand that I got a little grossed out. I barely tolerated it when Jacob licked me in his wolf form, there was no way that I'd tolerate a dog doing it.

I stopped quickly and went to the bathroom to wash my hands. The little guy continued to follow me around.

"Ready to go Belle?" dad asked.

"Yeah dad" I said.

It wasn't all to bad really. It was actually kind of fun to hang out with Belle's father and siblings. The movie wasn't as bad as I had expected it to be.

Once we got back Belle's mom was home and she was just as excited to see me as her father had been. I talked all about the trip. She was pretty upset that I hadn't taken any pictures either.

I started to feel really sleepy. I went to bed after saying goodnight to everyone.

I woke up the next morning and got the living daylights scared out of me when I saw Kate sleeping soundly right next to me. I don't even remember her coming to my room last night. I wanted to get rid of her but I couldn't find it in my heart to do that to her.

I nearly had a heart attack when I saw another unwanted visitor sleeping right next to bed. It was that same annoying puppy from the day before. Did I have a big flashing neon sign that said **unwelcomed visitors come sleep in my room**? I didn't think so.

Yet, I couldn't find it in my heart to get rid of the puppy either. He looked to cute and peaceful to wake up.

**Please Review**


	8. More Then I Bargained For

**Chapter 8: More Then I Bargained For**

**Belle's POV**

_This was definitely much more then I bargained for. _I thought to myself as my dad taped up some of the bruised ribs that I now had.

"I'm sure that this more then anyone could ever bargain for" he answered my unspoken thought.

There were now so pretty bad bruises around the area where Grandpa Carlisle had grabbed me to pull me out of the pool. It was very painful indeed. The worst part was that we had to wait for everyone else to leave in order for my dad to do this because apparently Nessie doesn't get bruises no matter how roughly a vampire handles her.

"I shouldn't have gone swimming like that. It's my own fault. I momentarily forgot that she couldn't swim" I said.

"It's okay, this all get sorted out soon enough" dad said.

"When? I'm not sure that I can keep pretending a whole lot longer" I said.

"It'll be soon, Belle. Don't worry about that" he said.

Easy for him to say. He's not the one that go badly bruised by a vampire pulling him out of the pool. He's not the one who got grounded for doing something that's as effortless to me as breathing is. Well, breathing used to be effortless. Now breathing is a little more difficult thanks to my grandfather. My grounding really just meant that I couldn't see Jacob for a few weeks.

He finished taping up the ribs and then left, but not without reminding me that I can't let the bandages be seen by anyone, and that I have to act like I'm not in pain.

Again, that's so easy for him to say.

I sighed as soon as he walked out. There was just no way in hell that I'd be able to keep this up much longer. No, just no. The truth was going to have to come out soon. There was just no way that I could keep on pretending to be something and someone that I'm not. This was more then I bargained for.

Things only continued to get more and bad as time went on. I attended all of Nessie's classes for the next several weeks and I'm pretty sure that I failed her out of her advanced classes. The tutoring sessions that Carlisle gave me were equivalent to the torture methods used in medieval times in my own personal opinion. He noticed that I wasn't doing that well but he just thought it was because I "was just being lazy" and he would also say things like "I don't know what happened to you Nessie. You've never been this way before"

It was pure torture. It really was. I wanted just scream at the top of my lungs "I have severe dyslexia and that's why I can't do any of this crap!" but I refrained myself from screaming that out.

My dad tried to help me out where he could, but there wasn't much that he could do. It wasn't often that we were left alone so he could do my work for me. Honestly, I just wished that he would get the courage to tell everyone the truth already. I was dying for them to know that I'm not their Nessie but her twin sister Belle.

I've also talked to Nessie as much as I could. Really all I was mostly able to do was text and email her. Calling her was just way to risky in a house full of vampires. I vented about everything that was happening to me here.

She seemed to be doing rather good with my adoptive family. Certainly she was doing much better than I was with my real family. She even told me that she "might've changed her mind about not wanting kids". Apparently Kate and Tyler really grew on her. She said that she was slowly becoming a dog lover. Apparently one of the puppies, who she calls Adventurer, has taken a great liking to her and refuses to leave her alone.

Yeah, she definitely has the better end of this switching places stick.

I left the house in tears about four weeks after the switch. I just stormed out of the house in the middle of one of my grandfather's tutoring sessions. I failed to meet his expectations…again. He got so upset that he actually started yelling at me. Which was weird because he always seemed so calm.

I just couldn't take it anymore and I got up walked out of his office and slammed the door in his face. He was to shocked and stunned to say anything. I got into my car and just drove off. I wasn't sure where I was going. All I knew is that I wanted to get as far away from that house as possible. The tears were clouding my vision and making it nearly impossibly to see.

I didn't stop driving until I was in the middle of a forest. I stopped and got out. I walked for a while until my car was out of sight. I sat down by a tree when I was to tired to go any further. I started crying. I was just so sick and tired of this. I don't know what I was thinking by doing this really. I just shouldn't have come here. This was just so much more then I bargained for when I decided that I wanted to do this. I should have never done this. This was a stupid mistake that was mostly on my part.

Now I was just so stressed and I know that this wasn't good for me or my baby.

"Nessie!" I heard my mom scream.

I looked in the direction that I heard her voice coming from. She was here along with my grandfather. They both looked furious. My mom was holding a paper in her hands as well. I instantly recognized the school's stamp on it. Oh no! I was sure that it reflected all of my bad grades as of late on there.

"Nessie, why didn't you return to the house when you heard us screaming out your name over and over again?" my mom asked.

"I didn't hear" I answered truthfully.

Then my mom pinched my arm so hard that I was sure that I felt something snap. I fought the urge to scream out in pain. Great, my ribs still hadn't healed from when gramps pulled me out of the pool so they were still hurting me a lot, and now I have this! Just great.

"Now you're resorting to lying?! Seriously what has happened to you Nessie?! First you start slacking off in your studies, you disrespect your grandfather, and now lying!" she screamed.

"I'm so disappointed in you Nessie" grandpa said. "I wish that I could blame this on your pregnancy, but this is just to extreme even for pregnancy hormones" grandpa said.

"but I'm not lying" I said. It's true, I may be a lot of other things, but lying is not one of them.

My mom was about to pinch me again when I heard a very familiar someone scream "don't touch her!" desperately.

I looked and saw my dad, but it wasn't him that screamed. It was the person that he was with, it was Renesmee.

She quickly ran over to me. My mom and grandfather looked at me and Renesmee in shock. They seemed to have frozen to the spot.

"Are you okay Belle?" she asked me.

"I don't know. What are you doing here?" I asked, in shock that she was actually here.

"I was worried about you. Switching places was a really bad idea and I should've never agreed to it. I've already told your adoptive parents everything. They're at a hotel right now" she said.

"What is going on here?" my mom finally managed to ask.

"Yes, I'd like to know that to. Why are you to identical?" grandpa asked.

We both looked our dad who now looked extremely nervous.

"I think that we should let dad explain exactly what happened on the night that we were both born and the reasons that he decided to keep my nearly human twin sister a secret from everyone, including her own mother" Renesmee said.

**So what do you think? Today is my 22****nd**** birthday and I would love to get reviews as presents from you guys!**


	9. The Truth Comes Out

**Thanks for the awesome birthday wishes everyone. Anyway here is chapter 9. **

**Chapter 9: The Truth Comes Out**

**Belle's POV**

"What did you say Renesmee?" my mother asked as if she couldn't understand what she had just said.

"Ask dad. He's the one who should tell you everything that happened" Nessie answered.

Everyone automatically looked at my father who shifted rather uncomfortably. My poor father, I actually bad for him right now. He should've known that this would happen eventually. He has no choice but to tell the truth now.

"It's all true Bella. You didn't give birth to one baby. You gave birth to two babies. After I had injected you with my venom I heard another baby crying within you. I found Belle and took her out just in time. Right away I knew that she was almost completely human. That's when I decided that it would be safer for her if we gave her up. So that's what I did. That night, I took her and gave her away to her current parents" dad explained.

There was nothing but plain fury and anger on my mom's features. How could someone be so angry and still look so beautiful at the same time?

"You did what!" she screamed before throwing herself on top of him. "You kept my own daughter a secret from me! You gave my own daughter away! Edward how could you?!" she continued to scream as she hit him repeatedly. I had never seen someone so angry in all of my life.

"I'm going to kill you I swear I will!" she screamed. The scary part was that I was 100 percent certain that she meant what she said about killing him.

I looked at grandpa Carlisle. He looked pained by this entire situation.

"Bella, Bella stop" he said. "You don't want to hurt him" Carlisle said.

Mom briefly glanced back at him. "Hurting him is all that I want to do right now" she said angrily.

"Bella please, I know you're angry at him right now. I'm angry with him too. But if you hurt him you'll regret it later on" he said.

"I'm not so sure about that" she said, but decided to stop trying to kill him anyway.

Then she stared right at me and Nessie. I could tell that she still didn't quite believe that the situation was real.

Then she surprised me by coming up to me and hugging me. I winced in pain. My ribs, and the area where she pinched me still hurt like hell. Yet I found myself hugging her back.

"I'm so sorry" she said.

I was confused. What was she apologizing for?

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"Everything" she answered.

"We need to tell the family everything" Carlisle said. He hadn't stopped staring at Nessie and I this entire time. He looked really emotional as well.

When we got home everyone was waiting for us. Apparently they had heard the whole conversation all the way to the house but they didn't want to intervene.

Everyone was now staring at me as if I had grown a third eye. I guess it would take a lot of getting used to, you know, discovering that one of your beloved relatives has a long lost identical twin.

It was awkward to stand there being the center of attention. Meanwhile, a good portion of my family were also screaming at my father. I almost felt bad for my dad, almost. After all he was the one that put himself in this situation when he chose to give me up and keep me a secret.

"I should've known something wasn't quite right. I mean, I heard another baby crying when I was nearly unconscious. But I allowed you all to convince me that I was just hearing things" mom said.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I've always wanted to tell you that you were right, but I could never bring myself to do it" he said.

Rosalie looked at me before looking at Edward. "Now I understand why you disappeared for three hours that night. Here I was so clearly annoyed that you left Renesmee right after she was born. If only I knew that you were doing something so much worse then that!" she shouted. Emmett had to hold her back to keep her from lunging at Edward.

"I can't believe you Edward. How can you do this? How can you keep my own granddaughter from me?" Esme asked. She looked very sad.

"You lied to us all. I wish that I would've seen what you were really up to that night" Alice said.

"I'm going to leave" dad said. "None of you want to see me right now" he must've heard that in their thoughts because they surely never said that out loud.

"So your real name is Belle?" Carlisle was the one to ask.

"Yes" I said.

"Who named you that?" mom asked.

"My parents told me that my father was the one to name that. But that's all they said" I said.

My mom looked at me in awe for a moment and then I realized it. Belle and Bella. They were almost the same.

She ran up to me and hugged me again. I winced in pain again.

"Ouch!" I shouted when she grabbed one of my ribs a little to tight.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

I lifted up my shirt and revealed the bruises on my ribs. "I've had these ever since Carlisle pulled me out of the pool , oh and now there's this" I showed her the massive bruise that I got from her pinching me. "Being a human around vampires that believe you're a half vampire is not easy at all" I said.

"Oh my poor baby! I'm so sorry" she said.

"I'm sorry to" Carlisle said. Now he looked even more sad. "Step into my office and I can take care of that" he said.

"I'm so sorry Belle. I truly am" he said as he started examing me.

"For what? It's all my fault. I'm the one who had the idea to switch places with Nessie in Hawaii" I said.

"But I still feel very horrible for how I've been treating you. It's just that with Nessie things are very different" he said.

"The only reason that I couldn't do any of the work that she can do is because I'm sverely dyslexic" I said.

He looked at me with a sad expression. "Now I feel even worse. I will make it up to you" he said.

He examined very carefully.

My mother was there at my side the whole time. "So Belle, what do you plan on doing now?" she asked.

I sighed as I thought about it. "Well I don't know, but I can't just leave my family. My sister, my brother, my parents. I can't just leave them" I said

"I know" she said. "So tell me about your family"

"My parents are awesome. They're extremely thoughtful, loving, and caring. My siblings are adorable. My sister is six years old and my brother is three. They're adopted to" I explained.

"They sound wonderful" she said.

"They are. I actually knew Kate's mother Renee Dwyer" I said.

Mom seemed to go into shock. "Did you say Renee Dwyer? Are you from Jacksonville?" she asked.

"Miami actually, but Kate was adopted from Jacksonville. Her father, Phil Dwyer died during the pregnancy, and then Renee felt she couldn't care for her baby anymore so she gave her up" I explained.

Mom looked like she was about to cry now.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"She's my mother" she said.

I was not expecting that at all. "You're Bella Swan?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, I am. How is she?" she asked.

This was going to be sad. "She died of Leukemia a few years ago" I said.

She started crying. Well the vampire version of crying.

Then I felt something kick me inside. I screamed out in shock.

"Belle are you okay?" Mom asked with a look of concern on her face.

"I just felt the baby move" I said in shock.

"Are you sure about that?" Carlisle asked, suddenly looking very worried.

"Yes, I'm sure" I said. My hands flew to the small bump on my stomach. I only had sex once and that was two and a half months ago. This was to soon to feel any movement.

"Belle how far along are you?" he asked.

"Two and a half months" I answered.

"I'm going to do an ultrasound. This is way to soon to feel movement. This may not be an ordinary pregnancy" he said.

That left me feeling more worried. My baby's father was all human, and I was still pretty close to human, although my dad is almost sure that is going to change. I didn't understand how the baby could be growing fast.

Then I felt my baby movie again.

Carlisle came back and set up the equipment and got to work. Then my baby appeared on screen.

"This fetus does look a lot more developed then a two and a half month old fetus. I'd say that he looks closer to five months" he said.

"He?" I asked. I thought for sure I was going to have a girl. At least whenever I imagined my baby I imagined a girl.

Carlisle smiled at me "You're having a boy" he said.

"I don't understand why he's so developed already and why I'm not showing that much" I said.

"I think that he's developing faster then a normal baby because he did inherit some vampire genes. But since the father is human he's not developing as fast you and Nessie did. Your mother's pregnancy was only a month. At this rate I think you'll be ready to give birth in another two months" he explained.

"But why aren't I showing a lot?" I asked.

"Every woman is different. Some show very early and some don't show until very late. You are probably one that shows later then normal. But I'm sure that soon that'll start to change" he said.

This was a lot to take in.

**Please Review**


	10. Families

**Chapter 10: Families**

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe everything that happened in the last few hours. It was all so emotionally draining. I haven't felt this tired since I was a human.

I couldn't believe that I had another daughter that I never knew about. I felt venom tears fill my eyes. I had another daughter. I had another baby girl. When I was on the verge of death I thought I heard another baby crying, a baby that was definitely not Renesmee. When I woke up as a vampire one of the first things I did was ask if they had heard another baby crying. They all assured me that they didn't and the only baby I had was Renesmee. Edward was acting weird but I didn't think much into it at the time. Edward, I can't believe that he did this to me! I can't believe that he gave our daughter away and then kept her a secret from me! I have never felt such anger and betrayal in my whole life! How could he do this to me.

"Mom are you okay?" Belle asked. I looked at her and felt my heart break even more. How could she care about me after the cruel way I treated her?

"I'm okay" I answered. I don't think she was convinced but she let the subject drop.

Just then Renesmee entered the room. "Um Belle I think that you should go see your adoptive family. They really want to talk to you. Oh and I told them about us and your pregnancy" she said.

"Wait!" I said. "What do you mean you told them about us?!" I shouted.

Nessie now looked nervous. "Uh, I, uh told them about vamp-"

"You what?!" I shouted.

In that instant Carlisle reappeared looking upset. "Nessie why would you do that?" he asked.

"I just thought it would be better if they knew because they knew you 17 years ago. They're not stupid they were going to realize that you all didn't age" she said.

"Nessie you shouldn't have done that" I said.

"Your mother is right" Carlisle added. "You just broke the Volturi's number one rule-"

"What is the Volturi?" Belle asked confusion now the dominant feature on her face.

"They're our version of royalty. They make the laws for vampires and the number one law is to never reveal the existence of vampires to a human" Carlisle said.

Belle hesitated before asking the next question. "What is the consequence for breaking the law?"

"It means that now we have to either turn your family or kill them. If we fail to do that then not only will the Volturi kill them but as well" Carlisle said.

"No! No! No! Nothing can happen to my family!" Belle shouted.

"and nothing will" Carlisle said. "As long as the Volturi never find out that your family knows. It's also imperative that your family never reveals our secret. That's why I'm worried about your siblings. Young children are extremely bad at keeping secrets"

"Actually if they were to tell anybody about us nobody would believe them because of the very fact that they are kids. They would just assume that it's their overactive imagination" I said.

"You might be right Bella. I hope you're right" he said

"Anyways I think we should talk to them" I said. I wanted to know exactly what happened the night my husband secretly gave away our daughter.

"I'm going with you" Carlisle said. With that the four of us left. We all got into Carlisle's car. Nessie told him the hotel and then we left.

At one point during the journey Belle's hands flew to her stomach. "My little nudger"she said as she rubbed her stomach. I smiled at the nickname she gave my grandson.

"Did you just call him 'little nudger'?" I asked.

"Yeah because the little guy keeps nudging me. Why?" she asked.

"When I was pregnant with you and Nessie I called you 'little nudger'" I said. She smiled.

"like mother like daughter" she said.

"She thought she was having a boy so she had been calling us EJ the whole time. It means Edward Jacob" Nessie said.

"That's funny. I thought I was having a girl" Belle said. I guess I must've started a tradition of Swan women thinking their unborn babies are one gender but are really the other.

We had arrived at the hotel so that was the end of that conversation.

We got off and walked through the hotel to the room where my daughter's family were staying. Belle was the one to knock on the door.

Right away someone opened the door.

"Mom"Belle said happily before hugging her.

"Oh Belle" she said before hugging her. "Just what were you thinking young lady?!"

"I'm sorry mom. It was stupid" Belle said.

"It doesn't matter just come in" she said as she looked at all of us.

Right away I recognized her parents. I knew them back when I lived in Forks.

As soon as we walked in two small kids ran up to Belle shouting her name. It was clear that Belle was happy to see them to. One look and I knew that the six year old girl was indeed my mom's daughter because she just looked so much like her. I couldn't believe that I had a half sister that I didn't know about! Do I have anymore relatives that I don't know about?!

I still couldn't believe that my mother had died and I wasn't there for her during her final moments. I knew that being a vampire I was going to lose my parents eventually but I always hoped that I would be there for both of them at the end. But now that I know I lost my mother years ago and I didn't even know it; well that's just excruciating.

"So you're Belle's real family?" her father asked

"Yes, I am her grandfather and this is her mother" Carlisle said.

"Can you two please explain what happened the night you received my daughter?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Well 17 years ago your husband came to our house saying he wanted to give us something precious of his; his daughter. He said that you two had just had her but were unable to take care of her. He said that we were the first people that you and your husband had thought of to take care of her" Belle's mother explained. My anger towards my husband was starting to build.

"What happened after that?" Carlisle asked.

"Well in the following days he brought us money and some of the other necessary things to take care of a baby. Honestly Bella I don't understand how you didn't know anything. You signed all of the legal documents giving up your parental rights to her" Belle's father said.

"What are you saying?" I asked. It took my full concentration to keep calm.

Belle's mother then went and got a stack of papers. She showed them all to me. They all had Edward's signature and my falsified one. "Your husband brought us these papers a few days after the birth. We took them to a lawyer who confirmed that these were legit documents" she said. "Then the adoption was legalized"

Next time I saw Edward I was going to kill him with my bare hands!

**Please Review**


End file.
